


Surprise First Date

by Maddie_Jae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jae/pseuds/Maddie_Jae
Summary: Gabriel's just trying to be nice to his roommate.  That he didn't realize was hot.  10/10 hot.  Anyway, it's just dinner, so no big deal, right?  Except, if Sam's going to put himself out there, Gabriel might as well, too.





	Surprise First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A sabriel ficlet prompt from my tumblr @martianmaddie
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."

“Hey, have you seen the..?   _ Oh. _ ”  Gabriel said, pausing in his rush through the room to give his new roommate a once-over.  And then a second-over, just because he looked so good.

The bed in Gabriel’s dorm that had been used as storage last semester had been claimed halfway through the first week of classes by a tall and skinny freshman.  And when Gabriel said tall, he meant  _ tall. _  Sam was pushing six and a half feet; he would constantly hit his head on door frames and the underside of his bed while  _ sitting _ at his desk underneath it, even though the thing was raised as high up as it would go.  

He was a good-looking kid, and seemed to have his head on straight.  He didn’t party or invite over girls during the week, and was always polite to Gabriel, even if the junior had been less than thrilled to have to share the dorm in the beginning.  Sam was always out for classes or studying in the library anyway, so they didn’t butt heads too much. Sam was currently wearing a pair of nice slacks, a button up, and a vest that hugged his waist in all the right ways.  Gabriel couldn’t believe that in the months since he’d been rooming with Sam that he hadn’t noticed that the guy went beyond good-looking. He was damn hot.

“What’s up, Sam?”  Gabriel asked while openly ogling, “got a hot date?”

“What?  Oh, no.”  Sam said with an easy grin, glancing down at his clothes.  “There’s a job fair in the Singer building.”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at his roommate.  “I didn’t realize freshman ever went to those.” He said carefully, his words making Sam frown.

“Do they not?”

“Well, you’re not going to graduate for four or five years, dude.  You really thing anyone’s going to be hiring for that far out?” Gabriel asked, and Sam thought about it for a moment before his shoulders drooped.

“Damn, I guess you’re right.”  Sam muttered, and started unfastening the buttons on his vest.  “I got all dressed up and everything.”

“Let’s go out, then.”  Gabriel suggested immediately, throwing open his wardrobe and putting on the first shirt he touched.

“What?  Gabe, I can’t get into any of the bars or clubs around here.”  Sam said, and Gabriel wondered if that was really the impression he’d made throughout the semester.  Maybe he  _ could _ stand to study a bit more.

“Dinner then.”  Gabriel said flippantly, grabbing his phone and wallet off his desk and motioning for Sam to follow him.  Sam hesitated for a split second before grabbing his own wallet and following Gabriel into the hallway.

Gabriel locked their dorm door and lead the way out of the building and towards the parking lot he always parked in, a heavy silence hanging over the pair that neither seemed to know how to break.

“Well, this is unusual.”  Sam finally said once they were settled into Gabriel’s car.

“Psh.”  Gabriel said as he backed out of the parking space.  “You look too good to stay home. Didn’t want to let you be all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

While Gabriel was mentally congratulating himself for his corny joke, Sam went quiet once again.

“You think I look good?”  He asked softly, and Gabriel maybe hit the brakes a little too hard for the stop sign.

“I, I, uh.”  Gabriel stammered, rubbing his shoulder where the seatbelt had dug in and glancing over at Sam.  The kid had this shy but pleased smile on his face, and Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up by a couple degrees.  “Yeah, I mean, you’re dressed nice. Looks good on you.”

The two fell into silence once again, until Gabriel heard a quiet “thanks, Gabe.” from Sam’s side of the front seat.  Gabriel took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He was determined to have a good time tonight, and not come across as some sort of dweeb.  

“So is this like, a date?”  Sam asked softly as Gabriel was just about to pull into the parking lot of Olive Garden.  Gabriel did his absolute best to keep his facial expressions in check, and somehow managed not to start freaking out.

“Do you, did you want it to be a date?”  Gabriel asked tentatively, mindful of the age gap between him and his roommate.  Three years wasn’t really that big, but Sam was 18, still just a little baby in so many ways, and Gabriel didn’t want to be the one to mess him up.

“I don’t know.”  Sam said, and Gabriel pulled the parking brake up a little too roughly before looking over and up at Sam.  He was looking small, despite taking up most of the space between his seat and the ceiling, and painfully embarrassed.

_ Fuck it. _  Gabriel thought, a small smile on his lips at seeing his roommate so flustered.  He wondered if Sam had ever been on a date before.

“You know what, Sam?  Sure, this is like a date.”  Gabriel said, opening the door and stepping out into the warm evening air.  “If things go well, we can plan a real date, and if not, then no harm done.”

The smile on Sam’s face was blinding, and highly contagious.  “Okay.” He agreed, and the two of them walked side by side to the restaurant, already falling into an easy conversation about summer plans.


End file.
